In the Mid of Chaos
by A.Schwarzung
Summary: Saga está a punto de perderse en la oscuridad a su alrededor, mientras Kanon permanece aparentemente indiferente. (yaoi/twincest)


Cuando llegó al Templo de Géminis, lo primero que pudo notar fue la inusual ausencia del otro. No era que siempre estuviera esperándolo en la entrada, pero casi siempre el cosmos de su hermano permeaba el templo, dándole una silenciosa bienvenida. Su ceño se frunció mientras avanzaba hasta su habitación al mismo tiempo que sus dedos buscaban aminorar el incipiente dolor que comenzaba a taladrar su cabeza.

Cuando estaba frente al sumo sacerdote trataba de disimularlo, pero cada día era más difícil pretender que las expectativas y las miradas significativas de Shion no hacían mella en él. Sin contar con que las acciones del pasado le pesaban como un lastre invisible, pero innegable. Poco importaban las palabras aparentemente sinceras de perdón del maestro de Mu, o su insistencia en que los errores que había cometido le ayudarían a ser un mejor líder. Podía equivocarse, pero algo le decía que la razón por la cual Shion le había hecho su sucesor al final, era precisamente la renuencia de Saga por aceptar el cargo.

De repente un sonido llamó su atención, una risa breve y sincera cuyo dueño podía ubicar de inmediato. Kanon llegaba al templo de Géminis, pero no lo hacía solo, sino en compañía de Milo. Ambos caminaban al mismo paso, conversando y riendo de tanto en tanto. La imagen se le antojó extraña, usualmente era él quien conversaba más con Milo, aunque eso había sido antes… Se preguntó cuándo había sido la última vez que había visto a Kanon tan tranquilo y alegre, y de nuevo una sensación de incomodidad se apropió de él.

Sus ojos se entrecerraron al mismo tiempo que se reprendió mentalmente por ser tan inmaduro. Las amistades de Kanon nunca habían sido de su incumbencia, y el tiempo no había cambiado ese hecho. Después de que un suspiro se escapara entre sus labios, el guardián de Géminis se dirigió hasta su habitación, prefiriendo la soledad de ésta al probablemente incómodo encuentro con su hermano si se quedaba ahí.

Al día siguiente se encontró con que Kanon se encontraba de nuevo en alguna otra parte, por lo que sin muchas ganas de esperarlo, Saga procedió de nuevo a encerrarse en su habitación sin esperar al menor. Poco a poco fue evidente que su gemelo prefería pasar las tardes en compañía de Escorpio y llegar a Géminis hasta bien entrada la noche. Sin embargo, lo que tenía más consternado a Saga era el esfuerzo que hacía el otro por evitar encontrarse con él, incluso cuando ambos coincidían en el templo. Primero experimentó molestia, que después se transformó en sincera consternación. Además, la situación con Shion era cada vez más agotadora. Las continuas discusiones disfrazadas de pláticas amenas, la recriminación silenciosa pero presente en la mirada del lemuriano y toda la presión estaban a punto de llevarle al límite. Era algo vergonzoso pero cierto, la única razón por la cual no había renunciado era porque su orgullo se lo impedía.

Nadie, ni siquiera el sumo sacerdote, lograría que Saga agachara la cabeza y se escondiera en Géminis como penitencia por los pecados y errores por los que ya había cumplido una condena. Por otra parte, y como para agravar la situación, se encontraba el joven Aiolos. En más de una ocasión se había intentado acercar a Sagitario para ofrecerle una sincera disculpa, pero nunca lo había logrado. Algo le decía que además de haber cortado su vida de modo tan repentino, era responsable de aire taciturno y casi melancólico del joven. La frustración y la irritación que sentía consigo misma era casi agobiante, y lo peor del caso era que la única persona que podía entender, incluso si era remotamente, por lo que estaba pasando, evidentemente no deseaba hablar con él.

Al entrar a su habitación, se encontró con su imagen reflejada en el espejo. El hombre frente a él lucía pálido, sus ojos lucían opacos y debajo de estos había sombras que acentuaban su aspecto cansado. Entrecerró los ojos y se permitió un suspiro antes de decidir darse una ducha. Cuando se sentó en las escaleras del templo su cabello aún goteaba, pero su atención estaba más bien fija en el cielo que comenzaba a oscurecerse para dar paso al manto estelar que tanto le fascinaba. De repente una figura se puso de pie frente a él, obstruyendo su visión y causando así que su ceño se frunciera.

—¿Te molesto?

Cuestionó con cierta hostilidad el mayor mientras se inclinaba hacia un costado para poder prestar atención a las estrellas, como si en ese momento estuviera tratando de leer los designios ocultos en ellas.

—¿Qué sucede Saga?

—Nada, así que por favor dame permiso.

No era necesario que viera a su hermano para que supiera que estaba molesto y que en esos momentos fruncía el ceño.

—¿Qué demonios te sucede?

—Nada que sea de tu incumbencia o que te interese en realidad.

—Si no me interesara, no estaría preguntándote.

—¡Si te interesara no estarías evitándome desde hace semanas! ¡No estarías todo el tiempo con Milo!

Finalmente Kanon se había quedado en silencio, aparentemente sorprendido por la reacción del mayor. Su mirada denotaba inmediatamente la incredulidad que experimentaba. El otro podía intentar negarlo, pero Saga sabía perfectamente bien que su hermano había estado huyendo de su presencia, y la mera noción le irritaba sobremanera.

—¡¿Quieres saber qué estoy haciendo?! ¡Trato de rehacer mi vida Saga! ¡No todo gira en torno a ti! ¡¿Y qué demonios tiene que ver Milo con todo esto?!

—¡¿Desde cuándo rehacer tu vida me excluye de ella para incluir a Milo?! ¡Tu vida nunca ha girado en torno a la mía! ¡Siempre has sido un maldito egoísta!

De nuevo, Kanon le miraba incrédulo, al mismo tiempo que su respiración se volvía más errática debido a la ira y a la indignación. Pero una risa metálica, cargada de ironía se escapó de entre sus labios.

—¡Grandísimo imbécil! ¡¿Por qué no simplemente aceptas que estás celoso de Milo?! ¡¿Qué es tan difícil de hacer?! ¡Al menos Milo es mi amigo, tú me abandonaste por Sagitario y ni siquiera es algo tuyo!

Antes de que pudiera continuar, Saga ya estaba sobre él, dirigiéndole un golpe al rostro que apenas había logrado esquivar a tiempo. Cayeron al piso y comenzaron a rodar mientras se propinaban golpes y pateadas por igual, buscando expresar toda esa frsutración y agresiva atracción que habían tratado de ignorar por meses. Hasta que finalmente Saga quedó encima de él, presionándole contra el piso por las caderas.

—Eres un idiota si puedes creer que alguien podría llegar a ser tan importante como tú.

Los brillantes orbes de Kanon le observaron con cierta sorpresa, antes de que los entrecerrara y comenzara a respirar profundamente.

—Pero cuando seas sumo sacerdote…

—Eso nunca cambiará el hecho de que eres mi hermano, maldita sea. Mucho menos de que eres la persona más importante para mí, por encima de todos… incluso de ella, ¿entiendes?

El aludido simplemente asintió, incapaz de abrir sus ojos, pues si veía la mirada cargada de emociones de Saga, estaba seguro que terminaría por hacer algo poco digno, como llorar y abrazarlo con fuerza. Cuando sintió una tibia y suave presión sobre sus labios, entreabrió sus ojos y se encontró con que Saga le tenía sobre el piso mientras comenzaba a asaltar sus labios de modo dulcemente embriagante. Con algo de torpeza se incorporaron en busca de un lugar más cómodo.

Mientras sus cuerpos se enredaban y sus labios recorrían cada palmo de la piel del mayor, Kanon recordaba cada intento que había hecho por alejarse de Saga, por buscar separarse de la atracción casi magnética que ejercía el mayor en él. Pero incluso Milo parecía notarlo, nada podría realmente separarlos, ni siquiera la orden, mucho menos Shion. Un suspiro se le escapó al sentir sus caderas rozándose y la deliciosa fricción de su cuerpo contra el de Saga al mismo tiempo que se acoplaban de ese modo tan perfecto y tan único.

Los labios del menor le buscaban con insistencia, robándole del poco aliento que lograba recuperar al mismo tiempo que sus brazos se enredaban alrededor de su cuello, atrayéndole hasta él y aumentando la velocidad de sus movimientos. El calor asfixiante del interior de Kanon le enloquecía, pero lo que lograba acelerar el latir de su corazón era la sonrisa perfecta que le dirigía el menor mientras se entregaba a él. El mismo santuario podía ser un infierno, pero al ver de nuevo la sonrisa de Kanon dirigida a él y a nadie más, Saga podía sentir su alma más ligera, con la certeza de que todo estaría bien mientras permanecieran juntos.

Ahora que le tenía de nuevo entre sus brazos, sólo tenía que asegurarse de que Escorpio no pasara demasiado tiempo a solas con su hermano. Quizás necesitaba visitar el octavo templo y hablar con Milo… sí eso haría, en cuanto el otro dejara de distraerle con sus movimientos sinuosos e incitantes.


End file.
